Ojos que no ven
by tulique
Summary: ¿Qué se oculta tras el flequillo de Tatsuya?


Taiga ya era prácticamente un adulto —¡diez años recién cumplidos!—, así que había conseguido el poder de plantearse lo importante. Eso era lo que su madre le había explicado cuando le preguntó en qué consistía ser adulto.

—No, Taiga, eso es "plantar". Plantear significa hacerse preguntas —le dijo Tatsuya, que lo sabía todo _y más_, cuando se lo comentó.

—¡Ah, ya veo! ¡Gracias, Tatsuya!

Así que Taiga se hizo todo tipo de preguntas con el afán de encontrar respuestas que le diesen más significado a su vida. Se lo dijo a Alex, que era una adulta que también se planteaba lo importante, y ella le soltó una risotada.

—¿Y qué es lo que te planteas? —preguntó ella con ganas de reírse más.

El padre de Taiga solía decir que la mente de las mujeres funcionaba distinto. Debía de ser eso.

—Mmmmm.

Se exprimió los sesos hasta dar con un fenómeno del que desconocía el origen. Le había intrigado desde hacía un tiempo y nunca se armó de valor para preguntarlo en alto. Abrió la boca tanto como pudo y se tragó una bocanada de aire que despejase su mente. Sí, ya estaba preparando para lanzar su primera pregunta existencial como adulto.

—¿Por qué Tatsuya siempre tiene un ojo tapado?

La respuesta de Alex fue otra carcajada más.

—Verás, Tatsuya no quiere que nadie lo sepa, pero ahí guarda sus secretos más profundos.

—¿Sus secretos más profudos? —repitió Taiga sin acabar de creérselo.

—Sí, sí. ¡Esconde cosas _terribles_ ahí!

—¡No me digas! ¡Pero eso es muy malo! ¿Y si Tatsuya está en peligro?

El cuerpo de Taiga temblaba del miedo, barajándose la posibilidad de _qué_ haría él si a Tatsuya le sucediese algo. Tatsuya era el mejor, ¡era invencible!, así que quizás podría defenderse él solo. ¿Pero y si no podía? ¡Taiga tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes!

En vez de asegurarle que lo ayudaría en su loable empresa, Alex le revolvió el pelo como si fuese un cachorro despistado.

—¡Qué cosas tienes, tigrecillo!

Cosas era lo que tenía Tatsuya bajo el flequillo. Cosas _malas_. Se fue con esas ideas siniestras a dormir y, cómo no, soñó con ellas. Se vio a sí mismo en la cancha donde Tatsuya, Alex y él solían jugar todos los días.

Estaba vacía. Ni siquiera había un balón.

Tatsuya apareció de repente, sonriéndole, y le pregunto qué hacía ahí. Taiga se lo contó_todo_.

—¿Eh? ¿Mi flequillo? Pues mira —el Tatsuya del sueño se levantó los mechones de pelo que le tapaban el ojo. Ahí Taiga _lo vio_.

Había un hueco.

—No grites, Taiga —le regañó—. Es bastante práctico. Mira, puedo meter y sacar cosas.

Se sacó una hamburguesa, un balón y una PlayStation de la cuenca del ojo. El Taiga del sueño se quedó mudo, pero no tenía miedo. Le gustaba esa nueva habilidad de Tatsuya.

—Oye, ¿y puedo meterme yo ahí? Mañana tengo un examen de Mates y no he estudiado.

—¡Desde luego! Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras.

Tatsuya cogió a Taiga por las axilas, como si no tuviese peso alguno, y lo lanzó de lleno al hueco del ojo. Ahí Taiga se encontró con oscuridad, oscuridad, con Billy, y más oscuridad.

Despertó de su sueño, o _pesadilla_, chillando.

Chilló y chilló hasta que su madre irrumpió en su habitación y le echó un sermón por haberse meado en la cama.

Cuando volvió a ver a Tatsuya, justo después de las clases, le vinieron recuerdos de aquella pesadilla. Agitó la cabeza, para deshacerse de ellos, y aun así seguía evitando las miradas confusas de Tatsuya.

—Esto… Tatsuya. ¿Te encuentras _bien_?

—No soy yo el que está sudando a mares —dijo con tono burlón. Parecía el Tatsuya de siempre, sí.

Taiga no iba a vacilar más. ¡Lo tenía que hacer ahora o nunca!

—¡TATSUYA, PERDÓNAME!

Con eso, Taiga se abalanzó sobre Tatsuya, que no paraba de forcejear y preguntar qué bicho le había picado. Lo que le había picado era la curiosidad, _el miedo_, y si hacía eso, era por proteger a su hermano mayor.

Taiga le torció la muñeca a Tatsuya y, en ese momento de debilidad, aprovechó para_hacerlo_. Sí, le levantó el flequillo. Ahí había… ahí había…

Un ojo.

Un ojo normal y corriente. De hecho, era igual al ojo visible de Tatsuya. Ni un vacío que tragaba y vomitaba cosas ni nada igual de espeluznante.

Vaya.

—¡Tatsuya! —a riesgo de que se pensase que estaba loco, Taiga se echó a los brazos de su amigo, su hermano mayor, su mentor, su _Tatsuya _de siempre— ¡Menos mal!

—Creo que hay algo que tienes que explicarme.

El Tatsuya real, que no era ni la mitad de tétrico que el de la pesadilla, escuchó con atención todas y cada una de las ocurrencias de Taiga. Le sonrió con pena, o con ganas de reírse, y le prometió que nunca, jamás de los jamases, se levantaría el flequillo para tragarlo en un agujero negro situado donde, supuestamente, estaba su ojo.

Era la promesa más perturbadora que Tatsuya había hecho en su vida.


End file.
